Ángel
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Mio Akiyama, una tímida y hermosa joven la cual está por convertirse en el juguete nuevo de Tsumugi Kotobuki. Tsumugi, una joven buscando a alguien con quién divertirse y destrozarle el corazón al igual que cada noche. Las dos cayendo por el enfermo juego de siempre, y una asesina silenciosa que cambiará las reglas de una vez y para siempre. Homenaje a Kaidan no Kaidan
1. Chapter 1

**Ángel:**

Aquella era una hermosa noche. La luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor iluminando aquellas calles de aquel barrio nada recomendable, lleno de bares, clubes nocturnos, moteles baratos y demás antros de mala muerte. La figura de negro se paseaba por las azoteas de un viejo edificio de apartamentos que daba frente a frente a un horrible club. La figura sentía el peso de su arma en la espalda, haciéndola sentir un adelanto de la adrenalina que sentiría cuando comenzara su oscura diversión. La puerta del club se abrió mostrando a su objetivo, la cual se besaba descaradamente con otra chica joven mientras que sus manos exploraban todo aquel pequeño cuerpo de su acompañante a pesar que su atuendo no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Tsumugi Kotobuki, una joven de una rica familia era bien conocida por frecuentar aquellos bares donde tenía sus encuentros con otras chicas que buscaban ampliar sus fronteras. La chica era insaciable, probaba de todo con todas y aún buscaba más; y no le importaban los corazones rotos que dejaba a su espalda. La elegida de la noche era una muchacha de un largo y sensual cabello negro con ojos grises llenos de timidez, pero deseo. Ella sería suya por dos o tres días, luego se olvidaría de ella hasta que se sintiera aburrida y volviera a llamarla, al igual que con sus otros juguetes.

Pero Mio tenía otros planes. Esa noche no estaba en aquel asqueroso lugar por ella, sino por su maestra. Ella le había mandado a por una presa joven y bella la cual había captado todos sus suspiros. No, ella era chica de una sola mujer, y aunque la dueña de su corazón hacía siglos que se había quitado la vida; ella seguiría amándola hasta el fin de su no-vida. Como odiaba a Sawako, por haberle arrebatado su preciosa sangre, su humanidad y sobre todo, a su Ritsu; la pobre Ritsu que no pudo vivir con la idea que su amada hubiera elegido a su familia como su primer festín vampírico. Pero por mucho que odiara a su creadora, debía de obedecerla y llevarle a esta preciosa joven que captó su corazón. Los besos funcionaron, pronto la irritante chiquilla la miró a los ojos con un aire de superioridad, la muy estúpida se sentía en control de la situación. Con una malévola sonrisa, Mio se separó un poco con la pobre excusa de tomar aire y fue ella quien miró a los ojos a Tsumugi.

El efecto fue inmediato, la joven Kotobuki pronto se sintió falta de fuerzas, no sabía por qué pero algo en la mirada de la otra le había quitado su poder; pronto la otra parecía más fuerte, sentía cómo su voluntad se perdía y todo lo que haría a partir de aquel momento sería obedecer las órdenes de la extraña.

Mio lamió gustosamente el cuello de la joven, haciéndolo parecer a los curiosos como un acto de seducción, pero en realidad sólo tomaba su premio. No la drenaría, debía llevársela a su señora. Pero al menos Sawako le había dado permiso de dar la primera mordida, ya que por estar detrás de la niña no había podido alimentarse aquella noche. Preparó sus colmillos e iba a hundirlos en el cuello de la extraña, cuando algo que no había contemplado en sus planes la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era un simple zumbido, como una bala, pero sin el estallido. ¿Una flecha? Presa del pánico soltó a su presa, la que recobró el dominio de sí misma y saltó hacia atrás. La flecha se clavó a sus pies. Muy confundida, levantó la mirada.

Sobre el edificio de apartamentos se erguía una mujer vestida con ropas victorianas de hombre: botas de montar, pantalones de mezclilla, una amplia capa de viajero de cuero negro y una corbata al estilo inglés y gran sombrero color negro el cual tapaba todo el rostro de la joven, a excepción de su sonrisa, la cual resplandecía con la luz de la luna. Y sobre su brazo, estaba una antigua ballesta, como sacada de la edad media.

—Lamento arruinar tu diversión sanguijuela, pero esta noche eres la presa, no el cazador.

Dicho esto, comenzó la lluvia de flechas. Mio comenzó a esquivarlas. Aunque era inmortal, algo en su instinto le decía que esas cosas podían hacerle daño. Además los disparos no paraban y la maldita no había recargado ni una sola vez. La lluvia de flechas la mantenía alejada de su aterrorizada presa, así que no podía hacer nada; suerte que había traído refuerzos. Dos chicas supuestamente besándose en un callejón junto al club, arremetieron contra Kotobuki, esta vez mostrando sus colmillos listas para dejarla fuera de combate. Mio también había cambiado un poco, cambiando sus ojos grises a rojo sangre debido a la ira y mostrando enormes colmillos. La figura, sin dejar de dispararle, metió su mano libre en un bolsillo de su capa de viaje y sacó dos cuchillos, los cuales arrojó con certera precisión a las frentes de las otras vampiras. Las dos chicas gritaron y ante las horrorizadas Tsumugi y Mio, éstas se convirtieron en nada más que polvo. Sobre los montones de polvo, descansaban los cuchillos de la extraña.

—Uh, lo siento... ¿eran tus refuerzos de casualidad?

Presa de una extraña ira, Mio brincó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la azotea y en cayó justo detrás de la maldita de la ballesta. Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, la empujó del edificio. La caída no la mataría, pero la dejaría fuera de combate y ella podría ponerla en su lugar. Como si nada, la cazadora lanzó algo más con su ballesta extraña: un gancho unido a una cuerda, el cual se enganchó a las escaleras de emergencia del club nocturno. La joven se balanceó con una gran agilidad y aterrizó a salvo junto a Tsumugi, que la abrazó en un intento desesperado por buscar protección. La otra la apartó bruscamente, lista para recibir el impacto de cuerpo entero de Mio. Ningún ser humano podía hacerle frente a un vampiro, tanto por sus poderes mentales como por su tremenda fuerza; pero nada de esto afectaba a la desconocida, la que aguantó el impacto, sino que le dio un puñetazo de lleno en la cara rompiéndole la nariz a Mio.

La vampira rugió de frustración, cuando la otra la embistió con todas sus fuerzas y la empotró contra la pared. La joven Akiyama cayó vencida mientras la otra se ponía a sí misma como barrera entre ella y la presa. Mio levantó la vista y enseñó los colmillos. La extraña levantó su ballesta y comenzó a disparar, no con la intención de darle, sino más bien para jugar con ella a juzgar por su sonrisa. Mio comenzó a levantar los pies frenéticamente.

—No sabía que bailabas fox-trot — se burló la extraña.

Mio rugió, haciendo parar a la otra, la que volvió meterse su mano libre en el bolsillo de la capa de viaje y sacó una moneda rusa de hacía doscientos años.

—Dale mis saludos a Sawa-chan y este rublo, ¿sí? Ella entenderá.

Dicho esto, la extraña le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Tsumugi.

—Ven, te llevo a tu casa — dijo con amabilidad.

—Arigatou — se apresuró a decir Mugi abrazando con fuerza a su salvadora.

Mio la miró extrañada, no había nada más estúpido que darle la espalda a un vampiro, mucho menos luego de haberlo enfurecido. Luego al ver el cielo, supo que estaba por salir el sol. Rugiendo de frustración, se convirtió en murciélago y se apresuró a buscar refugio en un apartamento abandonado, no sin antes tomar el rublo.

El día se pasó lentamente para Mio debatiéndose entre el hambre y el deseo de supervivencia. Pero el día llegó a su fin y ella salió de su escondite. Tenía sed, así que lo primero que hizo fue interceptar a una de las incautas que salía de aquel club de lesbianas y luego se dirigió hacia la antigua residencia Yamanaka, a ver a su ama. No sería bien recibida, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la ira como una valiente, tenía que demostrarle a su ama que era una digna servidora para ganarse su libertad y cruzar la noche por su lado y separarse así de la maldita Sawako.

La mujer la esperaba a solas, eso nunca era buena señal.

—Mio-chan, te has dignado a aparecer — dijo la mujer mirándola indiferente.

Mio, que por experiencia sabía que no debía de retrasar lo inevitable, se inclinó ante ella y contó:  
—No pude hacerme con la presa. Tuve un inconveniente.

—¿Y así deseas que te confíe misiones a ti sola? — preguntó Sawako con seriedad. —¿Y qué pasó con los novicios que debías de cuidar? ¿Los dejaste correr solos con la posibilidad de comprometer nuestro anonimato? — preguntó Sawako otra vez.

Mio negó con la cabeza.

—Como le dije a su excelencia: tuve un inconveniente — replicó. —Ella me dio esto y que usted comprendería — dijo Mio pasándole el rublo.

Sawako lo tomó y al verlo, sus ojos pasaron de ira a mido.

—Ángel Vengador — susurró sin poderlo creer.

—¿Su excelencia? — preguntó Mio.

Sawako miró a su sirvienta como evaluándola, observando señales de batalla.

—¿Cómo es que te enfrentaste a un ángel y sigues aquí conmigo? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Su excelencia, no comprendo.

Sawako se volvió y le hizo una señal a Mio que la siguiera. La joven obedeció sin entender nada. Sawako la guio hacia una gran biblioteca con libros bastante antiguos, los cuales aún no se hacían polvo debido al poder de su maestra. Sawako abrió el más viejo y le mostró a Ritsu un antiguo grabado de una criatura alada atravesando el corazón de un vampiro con una espada.

—Esto, mi niña, es lo que se llama un Ángel Vengador. En los antiguos días, cuando los humanos comenzaron a saber de nuestra existencia, surgió una leyenda: la de los cazadores de vampiros; en su mayoría patéticos humanos que creían porque tenían armas especiales que nos reducirían a polvo, podían vencernos.

—La escuché cuando aún era humana, su excelencia — respondió Mio sumisamente. — Pero luego entendí que somos demasiado fuertes como para que un humano pueda hacer efectivas esas armas contra nosotros.

Sawako asintió.

—Pero hay un tipo de cazadores que no sólo si pueden asesinarnos, sino que son sin exagerar nuestros "predadores naturales". No son humanos, son ángeles. Nos igualan en fuerza y agilidad, sin mencionar que nuestras habilidades mentales no les hacen mella. Armados con esas temibles cosas que nos reducen a polvo. La mayor amenaza para los seres de las tinieblas. Si te ha dejado vivir, es que algo planea hacer contigo, aunque no sé qué.

—¿Y qué hay del rublo, excelencia?

Sawako miró fijamente a Mio y luego suspiró.

—Fue hace más de doscientos años. Tú aún eras una novicia... cuando vivíamos en la mansión de mi familia en la madre Rusia, me encontré por primera vez a esa mujer. Supe al instante que era un Ángel Vengador, pues al no más verme, comenzó a disparar con esa ballesta suya. Era torpe y parecía una ángel novata, en circunstancias normales ella hubiera tratado de tomarme desprevenida, pero en vez de eso gritó para llamar mi atención y disparó después. En aquella batalla, me di cuenta que ni siquiera se esforzaba, se limitaba a jugar conmigo; y fue durante aquella batalla, que medio destrozamos un mercado llenando el suelo de rublos. Justo antes del amanecer ella tomó un puñado y se los guardó en la capa de viaje. No entendí qué pretendía hasta años después, cuando me la encontré en el Nuevo Mundo. Iba a beber de una incauta, cuando descubrí un rublo brillando sobre el suelo; no entendí hasta que la ráfaga de disparos rozó mi cabeza, una vez más estaba jugando conmigo.

Mio asintió mientras su maestra caminaba en círculos por aquella biblioteca.

—Cada cierto tiempo después de mudarme, me la encuentro. El rublo es su firma, trata de provocarme. Juega con mi temor.

Mio levantó una ceja. Ella, Sawako, ¿temor?

—Sí, temor — respondió Sawako caminando hacia Mio después de leer su mente. —Como te he dicho antes, ellos son nuestros predadores naturales, es de sabios temer a algo más poderoso que tú. Más teniendo en cuenta que durante años su única meta ha sido meterse conmigo, busca algo, pero no sé qué. Pero escúchame bien Mio-chan: si te digo todo esto es sólo porque la chica te ha elegido como su nueva diversión. Algo desea contigo, lo mismo que conmigo.

Mio asintió.

—Y dígame, su excelencia, ¿qué hay de la mortal? ¿Aún desea a Kotobuki?

Sawako la miró fijamente.

—La deseo, así como alguna vez te deseé a ti y a tu novia, a quien no tuve la oportunidad de saborear tanto su sangre como su exquisito cuerpo así como contigo. Tráeme a Kotobuki, cueste lo que cueste. Cuando ella sea de mi propiedad, te concederé tu libertad, Mio-chan.

Mio se inclinó ante su ama y salió de ahí. Odiaba a Sawako con toda su alma, si es que aún tenía alma, y no le perdonaba el haberla utilizado, violado, convertido en su esclava separándola para siempre de su amada Ritsu; pero estaba dispuesta a obedecerla en cuanto a Tsumugi Kotobuki si eso le permitía alejarse de ella.

Muy lejos, en la mansión Kotobuki, Tsumugi miraba hacia la ventana sin querer salir de noche como antes. Sus padres estaban preocupados a pesar que el médico les aseguraba que nada tenía que ver con su salud, que la examinó y no había sido ultrajada ni mucho menos. Ella sólo deseaba quedarse en casa si ya estaba oscuro. Aún recordaba a su salvadora explicándole que mientras no invitara a ningún vampiro a su hogar, ella estaría a salvo dentro. Sonrojada, Tsumugi pensaba cada vez más en su salvadora y deseaba con todo su corazón volverla a ver y esta vez, sería ella la que se le entregara como otras chicas se le entregaban a ella, por amor y admiración y no un simple juego para pasar la noche.

Y ya lejos, vigilando los alrededores de la mansión de Yamanaka, la mujer acariciaba su ballesta y pensaba en aquella joven de cabello negro que la atacó con tanta pasión y poder.

—Mio... — susurró el ángel a la vez que acariciaba sus propios labios pensando en aquella joven.

* * *

**Bueno pues, no sé... esto vino a mí mientras hacía una historia propia. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews; por cierto es un homenaje a Kaidan no Kaidan de la autora Ritsu Tainaka, léanlo, se los recomiendo. Sin más, pues sólo me queda el:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuento de un ángel:**

La extraña se santiguó en silencio mientras recorría el techo de la señorial mansión de los Kotobuki, más por dar a conocer su presencia y así disuadir a cualquiera de los sirvientes de Sawako de acercarse. Luego de unas vueltas de rutina por aquel lugar, se dirigió al balcón de la habitación de la joven Tsumugi; en el que al igual que cada noche, le esperaba una taza de té ya frío y unas cuantas galletas. La extraña suspiró con una mezcla entre ternura y compasión y comió en silencio mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Suspiró recordando aquel encuentro inesperado tres noches atrás, de todas, ¿por qué Mio? La próxima vez tendría que estar más preparada y debería de poder enviar a esa vampiresa directo a la tumba, donde debería estar.

—¿Está bueno? — preguntó una dulce voz detrás de ella. — Si quieres, puedo mandarlo a calentar...

—Estoy bien, gracias — respondió la extraña sin volverse a mirar a Tsumugi.

Tsumugi asintió en silencio y caminó para sentarse al lado del ángel, la cual observaba indiferente las estrellas a la vez que masticaba despacio las galletas que le había acercado Tsumugi. Con delicadeza, Tsumugi le quitó el sombrero. La extraña se volvió hacia la Oujousama, la que le dijo con una cálida sonrisa:

—Es de muy mala educación comer con la cabeza tapada.

La extraña asintió y siguió observando la luna. Tsumugi se acercó y tiernamente acarició la cola de caballo del ángel, la cual le llegaba hasta media espalda.

—Tienes el cabello bastante largo — comentó.

—Es un recordatorio.

—¿Quieres contarme? — preguntó Tsumugi.

La extraña permaneció en silencio.

—Entonces preguntaré — dijo Tsumugi con calma. —Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? Si tu misión era salvarme del peligro ya cumpliste aquella noche. Tú me has salvado según me contaste de la tal Sawako. Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en seguir aquí?

—Porque aún no estás a salvo — replicó la otra. — Conozco a Sawako mejor de lo que ella cree, por eso sé que eres su nueva obsesión. Cuando la maldita chupasangre se obsesiona con alguien, no para hasta conseguirla. Debo estar aquí, pues si no te consigue directamente, comenzará a atacar a tus seres queridos y todo lo que amas se verá reducido a nada... y no tendrás más opción que ir hacia ella con los brazos abiertos o simplemente morirte; pero no va a dejar que lo hagas.

—¿Y cada cuanto se obsesiona así?

—Casi nunca. Pero la última vez que lo hizo, su presa se quitó la vida dejándola sin aquello que tanto deseaba; más que su sangre, su cuerpo, su amor. Fue un duro golpe para la sanguijuela, por eso en los siguientes siglos siempre que deseaba a alguien se aseguraba por todos los medios que no se quitara la vida; aunque jamás le importó tanto como aquella vez, pues esa joven fue la única persona que la maldita realmente amó... y por eso no se perdona aquello. Fue una noche en la que estaba cazando por esta ciudad cuando la descubrí observándote. Al principio pensé que iba a atacarte, pero luego noté que el brillo de sus ojos era diferente. No me dejé ver y más me concentré en descubrir qué tanto quería. Fue cuando te vi a ti y luego recordé aquello, ese brillo en sus ojos no lo tuvo desde hacía más de cuatrocientos años, el día en que me vio por primera vez, en los tiempos en que aún era mortal.

Tsumugi se quedó en silencio esperando a que el ángel retomara su historia. Podía ver la profunda tristeza en aquellos preciosos ojos color ámbar los cuales quedaban completamente invisibles bajo su sombrero.

—En aquellos días yo llevaba el cabello muy corto, para hacerme pasar por chico y así estar junto a la única que amé, mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeñas. En aquellos días era imposible estar con otro hombre o con otra mujer, por eso nos fugamos y decidimos empezar una nueva vida, conmigo haciéndome pasar por un joven comerciante y así disfrazarnos como un matrimonio joven. Los únicos que supieron el secreto eran mi familia, que a pesar de los tiempos en que vivíamos apoyaron mi decisión. O eso pensaba yo. En aquellos días fue que conocí a Sawako. Ella vivía de pueblo en pueblo, tratando de no llamar la atención con su clan de malditos. La primera vez que me vio estaba por entrar a mi casa, así que no pudo seguirme; pero al instante sentí su mirada. Gracias a sus instintos, a ella jamás la engañé. Al igual que nosotras, a ella sólo le interesaban otras mujeres y de inmediato capté su atención. Trató de ganarme mediante todos los medios posibles, pero no pudo conmigo. Fue entonces cuando clavó sus ojos en mi mujer y decidió que en vez de tenerme sólo a mí, podría tenernos a ambas como sus esclavas para el resto de la eternidad. Atacó a Mio no sé qué día, pero el hecho es que la buscamos por horas y cuando finalmente la hallamos al ponerse el sol, ya era tarde. Frente a mis ojos, dominada por su sed de sangre, decidió tomar las vidas de toda mi familia ahí mismo. Yo no pude resistirlo, no tanto que hubiera asesinado a todos mis seres queridos, sino porque me di cuenta en ese instante que ahora le pertenecía a Sawako, la cual ya había disfrutado de su bello cuerpo y la había hecho suya, quitándomela para siempre. Sawako me miró, lista para que sucumbiera ante ella también, pero no pude resistir el asco de convertirme en la mujer de la que me arrebató a mi amada, así que en vez de darle gusto, salté por un risco muriendo en el acto.

Las nubes negras pasaban ocultando la luna, mientras Tsumugi escuchaba fascinada la historia del ángel.

—Fue cuando Él vino a mí, dijo que había visto cuánto amor le tenía a ella y me ofreció una oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con Sawako. Me dio la opción de convertirme en un ángel vengador, pero me apuntó bien que no podría matar a Sawako hasta que me deshiciera de toda la ira que me corroía, que mi deber como santa purificadora no debía de mancharse con mis deseos de venganza.

—No entiendo — dijo Tsumugi.

El ángel suspiró.

—Si quería matarla, debía de perdonarla primero; y para perdonarla, debía de dejar ir a mi amada. Comprender que ella había sido para mí, pero que ahora debíamos de seguir caminos diferentes porque hace tiempo que no estamos destinadas a estar juntas. Es por eso que con tantos encuentros, aun sabiendo que ella me tiene miedo, soy incapaz de matar a Sawako. Así como no fui capaz de disparar contra ella la noche que te salvé; acabé con sus dos novicias sin problemas, ella la que fue mi mujer, simplemente no pude disparar contra ella. Es este amor que no me deja acabar mi santa misión.

Tsumugi abrazó espontáneamente a su ángel guardián. La joven Oujousama la apretó contra sí mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Con una galantería del siglo pasado, el ángel sacó un pequeño pañuelo y con cariño limpió las lágrimas de Tsumugi.

—Baka, ¿y tú por qué lloras? — le preguntó con dulzura.

—Porque puedo sentir cuánto has sufrido. Por favor, tienes mucho dolor en tu corazón. Pero yo estoy aquí. Tú me salvaste, déjame salvarte y reemplazar ese odio y tristeza con nuevas alegrías.

El ángel le sonrió enternecida. Quería responderle algo, que no se preocupara, que ella había sabido salir adelante con todo, pero no pudo cuando unos dulces labios se apretaron contra los suyos. El ángel no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando se reaccionó, apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven Tsumugi contra ella así como sus labios. Tantos años cumpliendo su deber sagrado pero sin poder consumar su misión primaria siempre en completa soledad. Pero ahora se sentía diferente, sentía cómo una fuerza superior le había puesto en el camino a esa mortal para que curara su herido corazón y hallara por fin el descanso eterno en sus brazos. Mio, ella existía y aún la amaba con locura, pero debía superarla y Tsumugi estaba ahí para que pudiera dar ese gran paso.

Cuando las dos se separaron, el ángel le sonrió complacida a su protegida.

—Gracias.

Tsumugi negó con la cabeza.

—No, es a ti a quien debo dar las gracias. Durante años he estado dando vueltas en las camas de todas sin entender qué buscaba. Hasta ahora, te buscaba a ti...

Las dos volvieron a abrazarse y así se quedaron un tiempo. Aún si no eran la una para la otra, al menos podían quedarse así un poco más.

En la oscuridad de la noche, luego de un feroz y brutal ataque contra todos aquellos idiotas que decían no temerle a la oscuridad, Mio se dejó caer sobre la acera con un peso sobre su muerto corazón. Presa de una gran tristeza venida de confines desconocidos, la joven lloró lágrimas de sangre. Aquel era el fin de algo importante, no sabía qué, pero podía sentir cuánto le dolía. Lloró aquel dolor desconocido durante horas.

Sawako también podía sentir el cambio, en aquel instante supo que su destino estaba sellado y que su tiempo extra en el mundo de los mortales para ella y para su clan estaba contado. Sintiendo miedo como nunca antes, la mujer observó la noche dándose cuenta cuan hermosa era en verdad.

Tsumugi, con ojos llenos de amor, retiró despacio la capa de viaje y el resto de las ropas arcaicas de su ángel, a la vez que ésta hundía el rostro entre sus cabellos y aspiraba su esencia, para luego arrancar con fuerza el camisón de seda mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de Tsumugi comenzando así la consumación de aquel nuevo amor teniendo a la noche como única testigo.

Luego de varias, pero cortas horas, Tsumugi se acercó y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su ángel, la que acarició la espalda de su amante con cariño. Sintiendo una satisfacción y un placer hasta ahora desconocido, Tsumugi habló:

—Y con todo, aún no me dices tu nombre.

El ángel sonrió con ternura.

—Mi nombre es Ritsu.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el otro cap. Sí, ya sé, inesperado, pero bueno, se valen todo tipo de opiniones así que estaré esperando. Sin más les digo:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un empujón para un ángel**

El ángel abrió los ojos cuando la luz del nuevo día se colaba por la ventana de la joven Oujo-Sama. Confundida, trató de incorporarse para reconocer el lugar, pero unos brazos firmes pero tiernos a la vez la retuvieron. Tsumugi la acercó hacia sí cuando descubrió que su ángel estaba despierta y la besó tiernamente.

—Muy buenos días, mi querida Ritsu — dijo casi en un susurro antes de volver a besarla.

Ritsu se dejó llevar recordando de golpe todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, de cómo había abierto su herido corazón hacia un nuevo amor. Durante siglos había vagado por la tierra de los mortales en busca de las criaturas de la noche para eliminarlas; pero también buscaba una liberación, una forma de liberarse de todo aquel rencor y odio que sentía contra aquella señora de los no-muertos para así regalarle a su amada Mio un escape de aquella miserable existencia al servicio de Sawako. Buscó y buscó en vano hasta aquella hermosa noche, donde la respuesta se le presentó en forma de aquella joven que se había propuesto salvar a como diera lugar.

Tsumugi también se sentía diferente. No era la primera vez que se despertaba en compañía de alguien que conoció a lo mucho dos noches atrás, pero aquellas otras veces no era más que sexo ocasional; no como esta vez que se despertaba luego de hacer el amor. Aquella era una sensación nueva, maravillosa. Algo que sabía que no debía dejar escapar y por eso se apretaba más y más a su ángel esperando que ella tomara de nuevo la iniciativa y la hiciera suya una vez más. Pero en vez del esperado estallido de pasión, sintió cómo la otra congeló su beso a la mitad y se separó poco a poco de ella. Tsumugi levantó la vista muy asustada y se topó con una mirada llena de reproche.

—¿Ritsu? — preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—De verdad lo siento, Tsumugi — respondió su ángel apretando los dientes y desviando la mirada.

—¿Ritsu? — volvió a preguntar cuando la otra se incorporó de golpe.

—¿Qué no ves que esto fue estúpido? Fue algo que no puede ni debe volver a pasar. Lo siento de verdad Tsumugi, pero no volveré a pasar una noche contigo.

Tsumugi no sabía qué era peor, si las duras palabras o el tono con el que las dijo. Un tono con el que su ángel se reprochaba a sí misma por haber pasado una noche junto a ella. Desesperada, en un intento de retener a su ángel, Tsumugi se aferró a su brazo y dejó correr sus lágrimas.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué hablas ángel mío? Por favor no me dejes sola, no digas que el abrir tu corazón hacia un nuevo amor fue estúpido porque por muy malo o estúpido que fuera para mí lo es todo. Por favor ángel mío...

Ritsu se quedó congelada por unos instantes y se volvió a ver a la Oujo-Sama. Suspiró repitiendo lo estúpida que era y acarició con cariño la cabeza de la joven.

—Lo lamento, Tsumugi, por favor no malinterpretes las cosas — dijo a la vez que tomaba ambas manos de la Oujo-Sama y la besaba en la frente a modo de disculpa. — Es sólo que anoche fue tan especial, maravilloso y lo mejor que me ha sucedido desde que Sawako me quitó a Mio. Y por eso descuidé mi deber sagrado, bajé la guardia por unos instantes y si es verdad que no pasó nada malo esta vez, es un lujo que no puedo volver a darme mientras Sawako siga existiendo. Recuerda que ella te tiene puesto el ojo, y si algo te llega a pasar no me lo perdonaré jamás. Lo lamento si te asusté Tsumugi, cuando dije que no podía pasar otra noche junto a ti era verdad, pero nada nos impide estar juntas durante el día.

Tsumugi abrazó con fuerza a su ángel.

—Muchas gracias, Ritsu.

—Gracias a ti. Gracias por todo.

Las dos no se dijeron nada más hasta que el estómago de Tsumugi rugió exigiendo atención. La joven se rio apenada, pero el ángel la consoló acariciando su cabeza gentilmente.

—¿No deberías bajar a comer algo? — preguntó.

—Bajaremos las dos — dijo Tsumugi decidida. — Existe una tradición en mi familia: que pase lo que pase siempre pasaremos juntos los tiempos de comida de cena y desayuno, pues nuestras respectivas actividades impiden que nos veamos durante el resto del día. Mi familia sabe que me gustan las mujeres, mas nunca les había presentado a nadie especial, será una gran ocasión. Por favor Ricchan, únete a nosotros.

Ritsu no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante aquel apodo que le acababan de poner. Ella se inclinó y tomó la mano de su amada la cual besó con aquella galantería del siglo pasado.

—Como desees, "Mugi". Me uniré a ustedes.

Tsumugi también sonrió ante aquel apodo y tomando la mano de su ángel, la guio hacia su gran armario.

—Ven, no podemos presentarnos ante mi familia así como llegamos al mundo. Déjame prestarte algo de ropa, pues creo que tu atuendo normal tampoco les hará mucha gracia — dijo Tsumugi con una risita.

El ángel asintió y se dejó llevar. Tsumugi la vistió, le puso maquillaje y la preparó para aquella simple pero muy importante comida. Lo único que el ángel no le dejó hacer fue cortar su cabello.

—Como dije antes, el llevarlo largo se trata de un recordatorio. Mientras no termine de sanar las heridas de mi corazón y mucho menos perdonar a Sawako, deberá permanecer largo.

Tsumugi no insistió más, aunque pudo sentir un ligero pesor en el pecho.

Así, las dos bajaron por las largas escaleras que los llevarían al señorial comedor de los Kotobuki. Al principio los sirvientes soltaban murmullos de desaprobación y se dispusieron a guiar a "la nueva" a la puerta de servicio para que pudiera salir sin ser notada ni molestar a nadie, pero esta vez la Oujo-Sama los apartó con un gesto de impaciencia y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su ángel. El ángel sonrió para sus adentros ante aquel gesto tan lleno de significado y saludó a los sirvientes con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. Éstos se miraban confundidos, ¿finalmente la señorita había encontrado con quien sentirse bien para el resto de sus días? Sin hacer más preguntas el jefe de personal ordenó que se pusiera un cuarto puesto en la mesa principal.  
Tsumugi guio a su ángel ante el enorme comedor. Cuando abrió las puertas, sus padres ya la esperaban. La recibieron con amabilidad, a lo que ella respondió con la misma cortesía y educación con la que fue educada. Fue entonces cuando se apartó y extendió su brazo para que su ángel lo tomara y lentamente la acercó a la puerta. Al principio sus padres no supieron cómo reaccionar, pero finalmente sus rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa de alivio. A lo largo de los años se habían preocupado tanto por su querida hija, que no hacía más que jugar con las personas sin encontrar a nadie que la llenase plenamente, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo ellos lo sabían. Lo sabían y por eso se alegraban al ver que finalmente traía a alguien a quien consideraba especial.

Ritsu avanzó lentamente, pero sin aflojar el paso hasta que estuvo frente a frente a los Kotobuki. Se les miraba algo sorprendidos en cuanto se inclinó apoyándose sobre su rodilla y con galantería del siglo pasado dijo con voz calmada y respetuosa:

—Es un privilegio conocerlos, mi nombre, es Ritsu.

—El placer es nuestro...

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente durante todo el día y como si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente problemático, las noches se acortaban de sobremanera. Sawako odiaba el verano, lo odiaba con toda el alma, si es que aún tenía una. Pero aquellas noches se encontraba diferente, todas sus novicias podían notarlo. Desde que Akiyama, una de sus sirvientes más antiguas había fallado en reclamar a la joven Kotobuki para su ama, Sawako se mostraba distante, temerosa. No dejaba de contemplar la luna murmurando para sí lo hermosa que era, como si la estuviera contemplando por última vez. Únicamente Mio la entendía, aquel ángel la perturbaba. Pero, según Sawako, este encuentro con el Ángel Vengador era diferente a los otros que había tenido a través de los siglos, como si esta vez el ángel estuviera dispuesto a eliminarla de una vez y para siempre en lugar de jugar con sus temores. Mio la escuchaba y se preguntaba si todo aquello tendía algo que ver con el dolor y la desolación que sintió aquella noche.

Todo había sido bastante raro desde que conoció a aquel supuesto ángel. Primero se sorprendió al saber que existían seres que amenazaban la existencia de criaturas como ella; pero lo más extraño es que algo en el ángel le recordaba al pasado, un pasado que luchaba por dejar enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria, pues era muy doloroso de recordar. El ángel, esa maldita cazadora de vampiros era la responsable de todo, al igual que a Sawako, su presencia la perturbaba. Noche tras noche ella llegaba a la mansión Kotobuki esperando acechar a aquella joven, una simple salida bastaría para atraparla y llevarla ante su ama; pero no podía acercarse pues claramente veía a aquella silueta rondando por el techo. No era su miedo la que la frenaba a acercarse, sino un extraño peso sobre su muerto corazón.

* * *

Pasaban las horas de luz, convirtiéndose cada una en un recuerdo nuevo para Ritsu, un recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre ahora que sentía que su antigua herida sanaba por fin.

—Eres como un bálsamo milagroso — le dijo a Tsumugi mientras acariciaba su bello rostro en la cama de ella. — Tú me has curado y lo agradezco de verdad. No quisiera separarme, pues eres ahora mi fuerza vital; pero el sol está por ponerse y debo partir, para mañana volver a estar contigo.

Tsumugi asintió tristemente. Aquel fue el más maravilloso de los días, donde no hizo más que disfrutar la compañía de su nuevo amor; pero su felicidad se iba opacando mientras se acercaba la noche, sabiendo que debían separarse. Tsumugi reflexionaba, sabía perfectamente que aquel sería un círculo sin fin: juntas de día, separándose en la noche. Sawako, la maldita de Sawako era la causa de todo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era quitarla del camino para que su ángel finalmente pudiera reconciliarse con su pasado y así disfrutar juntas una nueva vida; pero como mortal no podía hacer nada, era Ritsu la que tenía que cerrar el círculo por sí misma. Ritsu y sólo Ritsu, pero Tsumugi sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que así como fue quien curó el corazón de su amada, también debía ser la que le diera el último empujón para enfrentar y superar el pasado. Finalmente tomó la decisión.

Su ángel abrió la ventana lista para enfrentarse a otra noche y a los temibles seres que ésta acobijaba, pero la detuvo.

—Ricchan, espera por favor.

— Mugi, tú sabes que tengo un deber sagrado y que ella no descansará hasta tenerte. Simplemente no puedo dejar que vuelva a robarse la razón de mi existencia.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Ritsu saltó hacia la noche ya lista para un nuevo enfrentamiento. Tsumugi la miró alejarse y finalmente también se vistió. Bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, en donde saludó a sus padres con una cortés inclinación de cabeza; éstos quisieron preguntarle por Ritsu, pero ella los ignoró.

–¿A dónde vas, Tsumugi? Creía que finalmente hallaste a alguien que llenara tu corazón — dijo su padre sin entender el comportamiento de su hija.

Tsumugi volvió a ignorarlo y caminó hacia fuera de la señorial mansión. Preocupados por aquella actitud suya, los Kotobuki la siguieron. No se esforzaba en tratar de mentirles siquiera, sólo caminaba hacia delante. Enfrente de la mansión, ella extendió sus brazos y miró hacia las tinieblas.

—Aquí estoy, ¿a qué están esperando? ¡Llévenme ante Sawako! Me cansé de este juego absurdo, así que, ¿qué esperan? — gritó Tsumugi con convicción.

Una a una diferentes siluetas salieron de las tinieblas rodeando a la familia Kotobuki en solemne procesión.

—¿Qué hay de los mayores, los tomamos también? — preguntó una novicia a su líder, Mio.

—Sólo la mocosa. Ellos son demasiado influyentes e importantes en la ciudad como para que su desaparición pase desapercibida. Al igual que la niña, pero es mucho más fácil borrar su existencia que la de sus padres.

Los Kotobuki querían reaccionar, llamar a la policía, pero algo en estas infernales mujeres los detenía. Estaban a merced de los vampiros. Tsumugi miró a Mio a los ojos, con una gran furia y fuerza de voluntad, pero avanzó hacia ella sin oponer resistencia. Mio asintió complacida, así no malgastaría fuerzas utilizando el control mental. La separó de sus padres mientras las demás novicias se tornaban alrededor de los Kotobuki.

—Tranquilos — susurró una en el oído de la señora Kotobuki. —Las órdenes ya han sido dadas, no los tocaremos. Pero sus mentes se verán un poco alteradas. Olvidarán que alguna vez tuvieron una hija. Es más fácil así, pues no habrá dolor.

Los Kotobuki quisieron responder, pero ellos sí estaban bajo la influencia del temible poder de los seres de la noche y poco a poco fueron cayendo en un letargo a pesar que por dentro luchaban por no olvidar a su querida Tsumugi. Esos recuerdos no los soltarían tan fácilmente, así que la vampira que debía de borrarlos chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración. Finalmente sintió cómo aquellas preciosas memorias cedían y cantó victoria... cuando sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo que rompió su concentración. Volviendo en sí, los Kotobuki pudieron ver cómo aquel ser se convertía en segundos en un cadáver putrefacto. Retrocedieron horrorizados a la vez que las novicias que los rodeaban retrocedían unos pasos. Zumbidos, zumbidos imperceptibles para los humanos se escucharon por todas direcciones y antes que pudieran reaccionar, aquellas novicias se vieron atravesadas por las santas flechas del ángel vengador Ritsu. Con gracilidad, el ángel saltó delante de los Kotobuki en ademán protector. Ellos la reconocieron por aquel larguísimo cabello.

—Suéltala — ordenó el ángel a Mio.

La vampira se apretó más contra Tsumugi, la que esquivaba la mirada de su ángel.

—Intenta alcanzarnos pues. Hoy estoy preparada, pues ahora estoy enterada. No sabía que los ángeles existían ni mucho menos que cazaban vampiros, pero ya qué. Ellas son desechables, lastimosamente Sawako no quiere dejarme partir.

Dicho esto, Mio chasqueó los dedos. Cientos de novicias se lanzaron sobre el ángel y los Kotobuki. Ritsu apretó los dientes y comenzó la carnicería. Mio no desperdició el tiempo quedándose a mirar, sino tomó en brazos a Tsumugi y se alejó hacia el hogar de Sawako. Tsumugi apretó contra sí su celular. Ahora todo sería cuestión de tiempo... y rogaba que este no fuera a agotársele.

Las novicias saltaron. Ritsu comenzó a disparar con su ballesta, más y más aparecían y finalmente lograron desarmarla. Sin su ballesta, las vampiras la inmovilizaron y la más antigua de todas finalmente decidió morderla. Los colmillos de la vampira penetraron y ésta comenzó a succionar aquel precioso líquido que corría dentro de las venas del ángel. Pero algo pasaba, en cuanto la sangre hizo contacto con su garganta, ésta sintió cómo se quemaba por dentro. Gritaba y suplicaba auxilio. La sorpresa fue tal que las vampiras soltaron a Ritsu. Ella le clavó un cuchillo que llevaba entre su gabardina a aquella que la había mordido, con tal de darle una muerte piadosa.

Los Kotobuki retrocedieron, haciendo que el ángel recordara su presencia.

—No pueden entrar al hogar de un humano si no las invitan, ¿qué esperan? ¡Necesito que se pongan a salvo por el bien de Tsumugi!

Reaccionando por fin, los padres de la joven retrocedieron hasta su señorial mansión. No intentaron detenerlos, pues las novicias tenían una sola orden: sacrificarse para distraer a aquel ángel el tiempo suficiente. Armada con sus cuchillos bendecidos, el ángel comenzó a luchar. Por naturaleza era muchísimo más fuerte que los vampiros, y aquellas eran vencidas mucho más fácilmente, pues no eran más que novatas. No sabían luchar, pero cumplían con su objetivo: darle tiempo a Mio de desaparecer sin que Ritsu pudiera rastrearla.

Una a una cayeron, una a una fueron purificadas convirtiéndose en cadáveres, huesos y muchas veces hasta polvo. Y cuando degolló a la última de aquellas novicias, Ritsu se desplomó sobre sus rodillas.

—Mugi, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso te das cuenta que...?

Se calló cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro. Era la señora Kotobuki.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó la mujer.

—No... una vez más he perdido. Perdido la razón de mi existencia y todo por culpa de la maldita Sawako — dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. — Comprendo por qué Tsumugi hizo lo que hizo, pero lo hizo sin saber. Ahora no hay forma que la encuentre a tiempo. Está perdida... le he fallado por completo...

—Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo, pero estoy segura que en cuanto traigas a mi hija de regreso nos las explicarás — dijo la señora Kotobuki con firmeza y cariño a la vez. — Mi hija se entregó por beneficiarte a ti. Como dije, no comprendo mucho de lo que pasa, pero sí comprendo que mi hija finalmente ha elegido a alguien para ella; y eso quiere decir que ella sabe que vales la pena. No sabes a dónde la llevaron, pero puede que yo sí.

Ritsu miró a la mujer muy confundida. La señora Kotobuki le entregó su propio celular.

—Tiene un mecanismo de rastreo GPS. Te dirá la ubicación exacta de mi hija. Rescátala por lo que más quieras.

Ritsu asintió y se puso en pie. El señor Kotobuki también se había adelantado y le devolvió su ballesta,

—¿La necesitarás, no? — dijo con calma.

Ritsu asintió y activó el GPS. Sonrió, no estaban lejos. Luego se puso en pie y sacó de su capa de viaje un cuchillo y una empolvada y viejísima diadema hecha de madera. Recogió su cabellera y finalmente utilizó el cuchillo para cortar su cabello, no como cuando solía vestirse de chico, sino cuando conoció a Mio: corto y recogido en una diadema. Se santiguó y finalmente se encaminó hacia aquella vieja casucha donde descansaba Sawako.

* * *

**El próximo cap será el final. Espero les haya gustado y bueno... hoy se me secó el cerebro con la historia así que no tengo un chiste. En fin,**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo Ángel:**

El ángel corría. Corría al encuentro de su destino, el día en que finalmente se enfrentaría a su pasado y pudiera darle fin a aquella existencia sin sentido que cierto que era divertido, pero jamás llegaría a llenar el vacío de su alma. Aumentó la velocidad. Para ella, las calles no eran más que una confusa mezcla de sonidos y colores aleatorios, pero era algo normal a aquella velocidad. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que andando en círculos, perdida en una discusión consigo misma, planteándose si estaba lista para dar por terminada aquella lucha sin sentido que había llevado por siglos. Sentía el peso de su ballesta sobre su espalda, la de sus cuchillos sobre su cinto y aquella vieja bolsa de rublos en sus bolsillos, todo su equipo estaba listo para la batalla; sólo tenía que decidirse. Entonces el bello rostro de Tsumugi se coló entre sus pensamientos y finalmente se dirigió a donde debía.

—Ya voy, mi amada Mugi.

* * *

Mio dirigió a Tsumugi a través de una antigua mansión. La joven Oujou-Sama ya la conocía, era una mansión abandonada que según contaban un poder misterioso evitaba que fuese demolida. Aparentemente era verdad, pues podía sentir en el aire una extraña energía negativa que venía de todas partes. Finalmente llegaron a un enorme cuarto en el medio de aquella mansión. Tsumugi sintió un escalofrío al ver un cadáver fresco en el suelo. Levantando la vista podía ver que aquel cuerpo estaba a los pies de un antiguo trono de piedra, y sobre la piedra estaba sentada una mujer de cabello castaño claro y anteojos. En la boca de la mujer aún rezumaba la sangre de aquel infeliz.

Al ver a la joven, el rostro de Sawako se iluminó.

—Bienvenida seas, Tsumugi Kotobuki.

Mio se inclinó antes su señora.

—No hubo mayor problema. Tuvimos que sacrificar a las novicias, pero ella está aquí sana y salva, lista para que usted la convierta en su nueva concubina.

Sawako asintió.

—Has trabajado bien, Mio-chan y te has ganado tu liberación. Acércate, Mio.

Mio se acercó mientras Sawako se llevaba su muñeca a su boca y mordía. La sangre de la señora de los vampiros comenzó a correr y Mio abrió la boca para recibir aquel preciado líquido que significaría su libertad. Ella no era como las demás novicias, desechable, ella era el premio de consolación que Sawako había decidido conservar al no poder poner sus garras sobre la única que alguna vez amó; pero ahora una nueva chica estaba en aquel corazón podrido y muerto, así que ella finalmente podía estar libre. Bebió con placer aquellas gotas y el cambio fue inmediato. Sintió que su dormida voluntad volvía después de tantos años y que finalmente podría cruzar la noche por su cuenta sin esperar a que nadie le diera el permiso. Se sintió llena de un inimaginable poder.

Sawako apartó su mano con solemnidad.

—Púdrete — dijo Mio dándole la espalda.

—Púdrete tú también — respondió Sawako indiferente volviendo su atención a la joven Oujou-Sama.

Tsumugi la miró con ojos desafiantes. Sawako ensanchó más su sonrisa, le encantaba la actitud de esa joven. Mio se encaminó hacia la puerta ignorando a aquellas dos, cuando se paró en seco a la mitad del camino. Sawako también apartó su vista de Tsumugi. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. ¡No! Aquello no podía ser, no después de hacer ese gran sacrificio sólo para que no pudiera seguirlas.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente.

El ángel entró desafiante.

—Quita tus sucias manos de mi mujer, Sawako — ordenó Ritsu.

—¿Tu mujer? — preguntó la señora de los vampiros levantándose de golpe y poniéndose frente a Tsumugi, la cual permanecía en silencio, pero sus ojos mostraban cuánto había esperado a aquel instante. —¿Cómo puedes reclamarla para ti? Tú eres una sirviente de Dios, no importa cómo lo veas, pero no eres humana ni lo fuiste siquiera, no puedes reclamar a una humana para ti.

—No sabes cómo nacemos los ánegles, ¿no? — preguntó Ritsu con tranquilidad a la vez que desenfundaba su ballesta y la apuntaba a Sawako. — Nacemos del sufrimiento y de la búsqueda del fin de nuestro dolor. Hace cientos de años, en la época en la que aún era humana, una poderosa señora de los vampiros me arrebató a la mujer que amaba; la mismísima razón de mi existencia. ¿Por qué? Porque esta señora de los vampiros me había convertido en su objeto de deseo y pensaba que apartando a mi mujer del camino, no me dejaría otra opción que convertirme en su concubina; pero el tiro le salió al revés y decidí quitarme la vida. Una vez del otro lado, se me ofreció una oportunidad. La oportunidad de dejar atrás todo el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida limpiando el mundo de las criaturas de las tinieblas; con la promesa que cuando estuviera lista, podría finalmente acabar con esa señora de la noche. El tiempo ha pasado y no sé si ya estoy lista, pero no puedo esperar más ya que has vuelto a robarme a la razón de mi existencia.

Dicho esto, Ritsu se quitó aquel sombrero que ocultaba su rostro y encaró a Sawako. Tanto Mio como Sawako emitieron un grito de sorpresa. Ahí estaba ella, la mujer que ambas habían amado alguna vez tal y como la recordaban: cabello corto agarrado en una diadema y una mirada llena de determinación que dejaban claro que lucharía hasta el final.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Sawa-chan — retomó Ritsu. — Pues si es verdad que la situación es la misma, tú con la chica que amo, ahora tengo la fuerza para protegernos a las dos. Despídete de una buena vez, Sawa-chan.

—¡Tú! —Exclamó Sawako llena de ira. — ¿Cómo es posible que tú...? ¡No puedes hacer esto!

—Claro que puedo, Sawako. Y para demostrártelo te traje un pequeño presente, como para cerrar el ciclo — dijo Ritsu metiendo su mano libre en un bolsillo y sacando la bolsa de rublos. — Me hice la promesa que cuando me quedara sin, estaría lista para matarte. Todavía me quedan unos diez, tómalos son mi regalo de despedida — dijo ella con desprecio arrojando la bolsa de cuero a los pies de Sawako.

La vampira primero miró las viejas monedas y luego a Ritsu. Comprendió por fin el significado de aquel presentimiento cuando vio la determinación en los ojos de la joven. Pero no se iría sin pelear. Tomó a Tsumugi por el brazo y saltó convirtiéndose en una neblina negra para huir a la parte más alta de la vieja mansión.

Ritsu apuntó con su ballesta y disparó su cuerda unida a un gancho. Comenzó a subir con gran agilidad. Pronto llegaría al segundo piso, no permitiría que Sawako le robara a otro amor, pero una segunda neblina la empujó haciéndola atravesar la ventana de la señorial mansión y caer de espaldas contra el jardín lleno de maleza. El ángel se levantó lista para el combate, cuando la sombra atacó por segunda vez haciéndola caer de espaldas y perder su ballesta. Ritsu se levantó de un saltó y arrojó los varios cuchillos contra la neblina que se dispersó hacia una roca plana bastante grande que había a pocos metros de Ritsu. Finalmente incorporada, el ángel recuperó su ballesta y apuntó a la neblina.

—Sabes que de todos modos tengo que dispararte, ¿no Mio?

—Así que aún recuerdas mi nombre — respondió Mio tomando forma.

Ritsu retrocedió al leer el dolor de la traición en los ojos de la vampira. Aquellos ojos que en un tiempo fueron de un bello color gris lleno de vida y alegría, eran ahora rojo sangre en el cual sólo se reflejaba un odio derivado de una gran tristeza. Mio lloraba, lloraba sangre como vampiro que era, mas no dejaban de ser lágrimas de dolor.

—Prometimos que por siempre y para siempre, Ritsu. Yo... creía que te perdí para siempre, que nunca más volvería a estar a tu lado; y resulta que habías regresado a la vida. ¿Por qué no te atreviste a encarame en cuanto regresaste? Y más importante, ¿cómo te atreviste a reemplazarme? ¡YO TE AMO!

—No te he reemplazado, tú siempre serás mi primer amor Mio. Estuvimos destinadas la una a la otra, no hay duda. Pero Sawako cambió las cosas. Te hizo su esclava, su concubina; te hizo todo lo que no pudo hacer conmigo... no sabes cuán culpable me sentía. No sabía cómo podría mirarte a los ojos después que tuviste el destino que debió ser mío. ¿Cómo esperabas que te enfrentara así?

—Eso puedo entenderlo, pero no el hecho que me hayas cambiado así no más.

—Como dije, no te he reemplazado. Pero no podía seguir estando en la misma fase de depresión toda mi vida, no podía tomar fuerzas para vencer a Sawako si me negaba a avanzar. Las cosas cambian Mio, evolucionan. Como dije antes, no te he reemplazado; lo que siento por Mugi es parecido a lo que sentí por ti... pero no es lo mismo, es diferente para cada persona. Por eso, por tu salud mental, te aconsejo que me superes... así como me he visto forzada a superarte.

Mio la miró fijamente. El aura alrededor de ella comenzó a calmarse, pero Ritsu no se engañaba. Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Muy bien, pero para superarte... ¿te parece si te elimino primero?

Mio se arrojó contra Ritsu a toda velocidad. Ritsu levantó sus brazos colocándolos en cruz para protegerse del golpe mortal, para luego rechazar a Mio de una poderosa patada. La vampira rodó por el suelo. Para cuando se levantó, la otra ya había desaparecido. La encontró escalando sobre la casa tratando de llegar al nivel donde se hallaba su nuevo amor. Mio rugió con gran odio y se transformó en neblina para dar su golpe final. Ritsu la sintió. Cuando la neblina estuvo sobre ella, dio un poderoso giro hacia atrás y su pie aterrizó directamente sobre el rostro de Mio. Ella cayó hacia atrás y Ritsu saltó tras ella.

Mio quedó a los pies de Ritsu.

—¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó Mio débilmente.

—Los ángeles son algo así como nuestros depredadores naturales — dijo una conocida voz en el aire. —¿No te lo advertí, Mio-chan? Nuestros poderes especiales no les hacen efecto. Durante siglos no pensé que existiera una forma de vencerlos... pero ahora que sé lo que son... ¿qué tal si le arranco el corazón?

Ángel y vampira miraron hacia arriba.

Sawako tenía en brazos a Tsumugi, la cual se esforzaba por evitar la mirada de Ritsu. Mio esbozó una sonrisa. Ritsu comenzó a temblar débilmente. Tsumugi tenía los ojos de un color escarlata propio de los vampiros neonatos. Igualmente sentía ese extraño aroma que despedían junto con aquella palidez extrema que hacía que su piel pareciese que brillara aún si no había luz de luna ni de ningún otro tipo.

—Ella es mía ahora. ¿Qué es lo que harás, Ricchan?

—Cuando finalmente hallé el perdón para ti, Sawako, te esfuerzas en darme una nueva razón para detestarte — respondió Ritsu con un hilo de voz mirando hacia abajo.

Sawako y Mio rieron disfrutando de su venganza. Ambas perdieron a quien amaban, pero ella ya tenía su recompensa: el ver que su nuevo amor fue arrebatado también. Ritsu no podía hacer nada, temblaba... miraba hacia abajo tratando de contener las lágrimas, ¿o no?

El ángel levantó su mirada y Sawako tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Con cuidado el ángel dirigió su brazo a su espalda para tomar su arma celestial. Mio saltó para impedirlo, pero ella con su mano libre, tomó un cuchillo de su cinto y lo arrojó con precisión al vientre de Mio. La vampira se retorcía de dolor mientras Ritsu finalmente tuvo la ballesta lista y con calma, disparó.

Sawako gritó y colocó a Tsumugi a modo de escudo esperando que el ángel recapacitara y evitara que la flecha atravesara a su "nuevo amor". Pero Ritsu permaneció inmóvil, observando cómo la flecha atravesaba a Tsumugi. Sawako la dejó caer sin entender qué pasaba. Ritsu levantó su ballesta aún más para tener a Sawako a tiro.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan inhumana? Te rompí el corazón por segunda vez, ¿AHORA CÓMO TE LAS ARREGLARÁS PARA ESTAR JUNTO A ESTA CHICA A QUIEN PROCLAMAS AMAR? — Gritó Sawako con una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad.

—Mi recompensa... o más bien mi consuelo luego de acabar contigo será que se me conceda de nuevo la vida de mortal ahora que he encontrado a alguien con quién pasarla. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—Acabas de asesinarla — dijo Mio desde el suelo con una débil voz. Ella también moría.

Ritsu negó con la cabeza.

—Mis flechas, todas mis armas en general, son incapaces de matarlas a ustedes, simplemente las purifican. Mientras tengan la maldición del vampiro con ustedes, dejan de envejecer en el acto. ¿Pero qué pasa si son purificadas? La maldición del vampiro será eliminada y volverán a ser simples mortales. El problema es que, sin la maldición del vampiro, deberán envejecer de golpe todo lo que no envejecieron estando malditas. ¿Unos minutos nada más para Tsumugi? La verdad no habrá cambio alguno. Pero ustedes llevan cientos, o tal vez miles de años malditas. El paso de los años las dejará siendo nada más que polvo.

Y como confirmando el punto de Ritsu, Sawako se fijó en Mio. Durante su existencia como no-muerta había visto a varios de sus compañeros convertirse en polvo gracias al encuentro con un ángel vengador, mas nunca se fijó en aquellas muertes. Ahora que se fijaba bien, pudo apreciar con claridad cómo el rostro de Mio pasaba de ser el de una jovencita al de una mujer madura, luego una anciana y poco a poco un montón de huesos que terminaron por convertirse en nada más que polvo, tal como Ritsu lo predijo. Estaba como hipnotizada. Luego prestó más atención a Tsumugi, la que se levantaba con dificultad y miraba horrorizada toda aquella escena.

Ritsu se santiguó sobre los restos de su amiga y luego disparó contra Sawako.

La vampira gritó en cuanto sintió las flechas benditas atravesar todo su cuerpo, haciéndola caer de rodillas ante Ritsu.

—No merezco esto... mi único pecado fue amar demasiado. Por favor, debes, debes...

Ritsu permaneció indiferente.

—Sawako, me hiciste daño. Destrozaste mi vida de ensueño. No sabes cuánto deseaba que mi deber no fuera tan santo, para así poder asesinarte y hacerte sentir un dolor inimaginable como pago por el que me causaste a mí. Sin embargo, con todo lo que ha pasado... yo te perdono. El descanso eterno te espera, ¿por qué no lo abrazas y agradeces al Señor la oportunidad de enmendar tus pecados? Como dije, yo te perdono. Pero, ¿tú te perdonas?

Sawako miró a Ritsu por última vez para así esbozar una débil respuesta. Una respuesta a la que el ángel sacudió su cabeza como decepcionada.

—Deseo creer que es la maldición hablando. Adiós, enemiga mía.

Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar mientras Sawako poco a poco se transformaba el polvo, llevándosela así a un destino desconocido. Pero cosa rara, el montón de polvo en el cual se había convertido Mio permanecía intacto al viento; y Ritsu se inclinó sobre su adorada amiga y dejó correr lágrimas silenciosas.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Tsumugi acercándose a Ritsu y abrazándola por la cintura.

—Obviamente no estoy bien. Ella fue mi primer amor, con quien había comenzado una hermosa vida... hasta que ella tuvo que meterse. No Mugi, no estoy bien. Pero lo estaré si te quedas a mi lado.

—No tienes que pedirlo — dijo la Tsumugi pegándose más a su ángel.

Y ambas se unieron en una plegaria silenciosa mientras el sol salía en toda su gloria.

* * *

Los Kotobuki esperaban en su sala, sin decirse nada. El reloj marcaba las 6:46 de la mañana, cuando los sirvientes corrieron a abrir la puerta. Los padres de Tsumugi corrieron al encuentro de su hija, que iba plácidamente dormida en los brazos de su ángel.

—Es la joven más valiente que conozco. Obligarme a avanzar de esa manera a costa de su propia vida, es realmente admirable.

—Tsumugi es muy fuerte, ella sólo deseaba estar junto a ti; pero para hacerlo, debía de hacer algo realmente estúpido y noble — dijo la señora Kotobuki besando la frente de su hija mientras su "nueva hija" la colocaba gentilmente sobre un sofá. Ritsu acarició el cabello de Tsumugi y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

—Bueno, es el momento que nos expliques — dijo el señor Kotobuki con gentileza.

Ritsu sonrió, y comenzó a contar.

Fue un largo relato y duró horas; pero Tsumugi seguía dormida plácidamente. Ella estaba en paz.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás ahora? — preguntó la señora Kotobuki por fin.

Ritsu se quitó su capa de viaje, sus cinto de cuchillos y la ballesta; y éstos se desvanecieron de inmediato.

—No lo sé. Ahora soy sólo una mortal. Imagino que vivir mi vida.

—Entonces quédate con nosotros — pidió el señor Kotobuki. —Tsumugi no nos perdonaría que te dejásemos ir así como así. Te lo debemos; no por salvar a nuestra hija de tu señora de los vampiros, sino de salvarla de ese camino de la autodestrucción que seguía. Quédate con nosotros, por favor Ricchan.

Ritsu asintió. Los Kotobuki la abrazaron amorosamente, su nueva hija finalmente estaba en casa.

* * *

En un árbol centenario del jardín de la señorial mansión Kotobuki, una sombra silenciosa, vestida con una larga capa de viaje, un sombrero que ocultaba su rostro y demás ropas arcaicas agitaba al viento su larga cabellera color negro.

Mio se enjuagó sus lágrimas de despedida y saltó hacia su primera misión; una tal jovencita de apellido Hirasawa era seducida por un ancestral demonio tipo Yamaneko, de nombre Azusa... poniendo en peligro su feliz vida en compañía de su hermana menor y su amiga de la infancia, que era a su vez su novia.

—Volveremos a vernos, Ritsu, en el momento que finalmente yo también haya avanzado. Nos veremos cada quien con nuestra nueva vida y si no nuestro amor; será nuestra amistad la que dure por siempre... pero por el momento, debo decir adiós, mi primer amor...

* * *

**Y bueno, sé que le pelea me quedó algo floja pero en este fic trato de centrarme en los sentimientos. Espero les haya gustado, la verdad fue bastante difícil escribir el final, pero creo que lo hice bien. Sin más me queda decir:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
